jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabaku no Ame
|Japanese = 砂漠の雨 |English = Desert's Rain |Cover = sabaamereg.jpg |Cover2 = sabaamelim.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition |Caption2 = Limited Edition |artist = Imai Asami |released = July 27, 2016 |genre = J-pop |label = Media Factory |type = Single}} is a single by Imai Asami. Single Information *'Lyrics': Mori Yuriko (Track 1), sorano (Track 2), Imai Asami (Track 3) *'Composition': Hamada Tomoyuki (Track 1), Machigerita (Track 2), Miyasshi (Track 3) *'Arrangement': Ito Shun (Track 1), Machigerita (Track 2), Miyasshi (Track 3), Miyafuji Yuuya (Track 3) *'Strings Arrangement': Hamada Tomoyuki (Track 1) Tracklist CD #Sabaku no Ame (砂漠の雨) #sp-RING-time #M's Carnival (M’s カーニバル) #Sabaku no Ame (砂漠の雨) (off vocal) #sp-RING-time (off vocal) #M's Carnival (M’s カーニバル) (off vocal) Limited Edition DVD #Sabaku no Ame (砂漠の雨) (Music Video) #Sabaku no Ame (砂漠の雨) (Music Video Making Video) Lyrics Sabaku no Ame |-|Japanese= 微笑みに蹉跌さえも封じ込め　標なき砂漠を往くあなたよ 唇噛んで　ああ自らを責めないで　産まれた日のように涙見せて 砂漠の雨　降らせ　嵐にして　渇き切った心　洗い流して 声をあげて泣いて　闇を越え また産まれるでしょう　新たなあなたが 躓いて倒れたならそこから　果てしない空と明日を見つめて 悲しいことは　ああ挫けることじゃない　そのまま希望さえも失うこと 砂漠の雨　降らせ　恵みにして　疲れ切った過去を　全て解いて 人は誰もきっと　弱いけど そう産まれ変われる　涙の力で 絶望の淵から芽生えた夢は　奇跡の花を咲かせる 砂漠の雨　降らせ　嵐にして　渇き切った心　洗い流して 声をあげて泣いて　闇を越え また産まれるでしょう　新たなあなたが |-|Romaji= Hohoemi ni satetsu sae mo toji kome　Shirube naki sabaku wo yuku anata yo Kuchibiru kande　Aa mizukara o semenai de　Umareta hi no you ni namida misete Sabaku no ame　Furase　Arashi ni shite　Kawaki kitta kokoro　Arai nagashite Koe o agete naite　Yami o koe Mata umareru deshou　Arata na anata ga Tsumazuite taoreta nara soko kara　Hate shinai sora to asu o mitsumete Kanashii koto wa　Aa kujikeru koto ja nai　Sono mama kibou sae mo ushinau koto Sabaku no ame　Furase　Megumi ni shite　Tsukare kitta kako o　Subete hodoite Hito wa dare mo kitto　Yowai kedo Sou umare kawareru　Namida no chikara de Zetsubou no fuchi kara mebaeta yume wa　Kiseki no hana o sakaseru Sabaku no ame　Furase　Arashi ni shite　Kawaki kitta kokoro　Arai nagashite Koe o agete naite　Yami o koe Mata umareru deshou　Arata na anata ga sp-RING-time |-|Japanese= 袖が揺れる　肌に触れる　風が笑う　光に出会う 裾に消える　冬の記憶　足元には　あしたへの道 パステルを　好きになるから　淡くこの　気持ち染めて 君以外を　好きになるから　蕾なら　あるから ほらリン・リン・リル　春のうららに ココロは飛び跳ねる恋は踊る 凛・凛として空仰ぐ 見えない思いがほら　溢れる 季節巡る　ページめくる　白い場所に　増える記憶 期待してる　予感がある　耳のそばで　くすぐられてる 待ち望んだ　その瞬間　視線合わせ　泡立つ胸に トキメキとか　そんな名前　付けてあげる　この高鳴り つま先で　立ち上がるから　フワリフワ　軽い気持ち タンポポも　ヒヤシンスでも　彩りを　くれるよ スプリン・リン・グル　音が聞こえる サクラも舞い踊る風の中で Ring Ringとなる携帯に 微かな恋心は届いた Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring...響くよ　Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring　夢の音 凛、凛、凛、凛、凛、凛　心は　凛、凛、凛　前を向いてる リン・リン・リル　耳をすませば　シアワセ　ヨロコビ　もうすぐそばに リン・リン・リル　両手広げ　迎える　おかえり　また会いました リン・リン・リル　音に合わせて　踊るよ　サクラも　舞い散る季節 リン・リン・リル　頬を染めて　春風　感じて　身を任せたい リン・リン・リル　春のうららに ココロは飛び跳ねる恋は踊る 凛・凛として空仰ぐ 見えない思いがほら　溢れる 見えない思いほどに　溢れる 誰かに会いたい　気持ち溢れた Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring...響くよ　Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring　夢の音 凛、凛、凛、凛、凛、凛　心は　凛、凛、凛　前を向いてる |-|Romaji= Sode ga yureru　Hada ni fureru　Kaze ga warau　Hikari ni de au Suso ni kieru　Fuyu no kioku　Ashi moto ni wa　Ashita e no michi PASUTERU o　Suki ni naru kara　Awaku kono　Kimochi somete Kimi igai o　Suki ni naru kara　Tsubomi nara　Aru kara Hora RIN・RIN・RIRU　Haru no urara ni KOKORO wa tobi haneru koi wa odoru Rin・rin toshite sora aogu Mienai omoi ga hora　Afureru Kisetsu meguru　PEEJI mekuru　Shiroi basho ni　Fueru kioku Kitai shiteru　Yokan ga aru　Mimi no soba de　Kusugurareteru Machi nozonda　Sono shunkan　Shisen awase　Awa datsu mune ni TOKIMEKI to ka　Sonna namae　Tsukete ageru　Kono taka nari Tsuma saki de　Tachi agaru kara　FUWARI FUWA　Karui kimochi TANPOPO mo　HIYASHINSU demo　Irodori o　Kureru yo SUPURIN・RIN・GURU　Oto ga kikoeru SAKURA mo mai odoru kaze no naka de Ring Ring to naru keitai ni Kasuka na koi gokoro wa todoita Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring...Hibiku yo　Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring　Yume no ne Rin, rin, rin, rin, rin, rin, rin　Kokoro wa　Rin, rin, rin　Mae o muiteru RIN・RIN・RIRU　Mimi o sumaseba　SHIAWASE　YOROKOBI　Mou sugu soba ni RIN・RIN・RIRU　Ryoute hiroge　Mukaeru　O-kaeri　Mata aimashita RIN・RIN・RIRU　Oto ni awasete　Odoru yo　SAKURA mo　Mai chiru kisetsu RIN・RIN・RIRU　Hoho o somete　Haru kaze　Kanjite　Mi o makasetai RIN・RIN・RIRU　Haru no urara ni KOKORO wa tobi haneru koi wa odoru Rin・rin toshite sora aogu Mienai omoi ga hora　Afureru Mienai omoi hodo ni　Afureru Dare ka ni aitai　Kimochi afureta Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring...Hibiku yo　Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring　Yume no ne Rin, rin, rin, rin, rin, rin, rin　Kokoro wa　Rin, rin, rin　Mae o muiteru M's Carnival |-|Japanese= マジで頑張ってる自分が何だが照れくさい まさか禁断の言葉言うつもり？ もし明日起きたなら　みんながさぁ忘れて…… 無理だったか 無茶してカーニバル！ 盛り上げなくちゃね！ 自ら追い込むカーニバル！ 無茶苦茶照れてるだけだから　ねぇ…… 祭に集中して欲しい　分かるでしょ？(つД')ノ もしもタイムマシーンがあったならいつどこへ行くの？ 面倒なことになったって交番に届ける？ もし昨日に戻れたら　拾わないようにして…… ムムムそうね(：′Дﾞ) みんなでカーニバル！ 未来へ行ってみよう！ 自ら手を挙げカーニバル！ メラメラ燃えてる瞳がキラリ 目と目を合わせ出発だぁー！……やっぱやめよ(′▽ﾞ) 無茶してカーニバル！ 盛り上げなくちゃね！ 自ら追い込むカーニバル！ 無茶苦茶照れてるだけだから　ねぇ…… 祭に集中して欲しい　分かるでしょ？(つД')ノ 待って！まだカーニバル　もっと！クラップカーニバル 待って！まだカーニバル　みんな！クラップカーニバル 待って！まだカーニバル　もっと！クラップカーニバル 待って！まだカーニバル　みんな！クラップカーニバル 待って！まだカーニバル　もっと！クラップカーニバル 待って！まだカーニバル　みんな！クラップカーニバル 待って！まだカーニバル　もっと！クラップカーニバル　待って！まだカーニバル |-|Romaji= MAJI de ganbatteru jibun ga nan da ka terekusai Masaka kindan no kotoba iu tsumori? Moshi asu okita nara　Minna ga saa wasurete…… Muri datta ka Mucha shite KAANIBARU! Mori agenakucha ne! Mizukara oi komu KAANIBARU! Mucha kucha tereteru dake dakara　Nee…… Matsuri ni shuuchuu shite hoshii　Wakaru desho?(つД')ノ Moshimo TAIMU MASHIIN ga atta nara itsu doko e yuku no? Mendou na koto ni natta tte kouban ni todokeru? Moshi kinou ni modoretara　Hirowanai you ni shite…… MUMUMU sou ne(：′Дﾞ) Minna de KAANIBARU! Mirai e itta miyou! Mizukara te age KAANIBARU! MERA MERA moeteru hitomi ga KIRARI Me to me o awase shuppatsu daa!……Yappa yameyo(′▽ﾞ) Mucha shite KAANIBARU! Mori agenakucha ne! Mizukara oi komu KAANIBARU! Mucha kucha tereteru dake dakara　Nee…… Matsuri ni shuuchuu shite hoshii　Wakaru desho?(つД')ノ Matte! Mada KAANIBARU　Motto! KURAPPU KAANIBARU Matte! Mada KAANIBARU　Minna! KURAPPU KAANIBARU Matte! Mada KAANIBARU　Motto! KURAPPU KAANIBARU Matte! Mada KAANIBARU　Minna! KURAPPU KAANIBARU Matte! Mada KAANIBARU　Motto! KURAPPU KAANIBARU Matte! Mada KAANIBARU　Minna! KURAPPU KAANIBARU Matte! Mada KAANIBARU　Motto! KURAPPU KAANIBARU　Matte! Mada KAANIBARU Category:2016 Singles Category:2016 Releases Category:Imai Asami Singles